Obliviate
by Dramione-Obliviate
Summary: Dramione, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts. Respektuje všechny díly HP. Čteme o tom, co věděl Harry, ale co když o tomhle nevěděl?
1. Prolog

„Voda, voda, voda,…" Hermiona křičela dál a dál a vyvolávala tím zoufalý výraz na tváři Harryho i Rona. Zpočátku se pokoušeli dát jí napít, ale po marném boji, který skončil Harryho pokřivenými brýlemi, krvavým škrábancem na Ronově tváři a potopou v Hermionině posteli tento boj vzdali. Ani jeden z nich netušil, co tato slova znamenají a ten, kdo by jejich obsahu rozuměl, tak nějak nebyl po ruce. Oba chlapci tedy jen stáli u její postele, propadajíc se do hlubokého zoufalství. Každá minuta se nekonečně vlekla, bylo evidentní, že jejich přítelkyně se svíjí v nesnesitelných bolestech.

Mezitím na Malfoy Manor Draco neúspěšně bojoval s nervozitou a zoufalstvím, ruka s prstenem jej pálila, ale mnohem horší a silnější než bolest byl jeho strach. Věděl, že se za ní musí dostat co nejdříve a každá minuta navíc jej děsila. Použil galeon Brumbálovy armády, aby kontaktoval Hermionu, Harryho i Rona, ale bylo mu jasné, že odpovědi se nedočká. Vyčkával tedy jen chvíli, než napsal svému kmotrovi. Byl si jistý, že tento zdroj bude nejspolehlivější. A opravdu za chvíli se mince rozehřála…

 _Laboratoř Malfoy Manor za deset minut._

Draco přímo fyzicky cítil, jak se jeho tělo úlevou uvolnilo, i následky sdílení Cruciatu byly najednou poloviční. Kráčel rovně a rozhodně po chodbách Malfoy Manor směrem k laboratoři, bez jediné známky nejistoty nebo strachu. V duchu tisíckrát děkoval otci, ačkoli jej z duše nenáviděl, že byl od malička nucen zachovat kamennou tvář ve všech situacích a nedávat najevo emoce. Překvapivě za celou cestu nikoho nepotkal, po zuřivém Voldemortově výstupu se patrně všichni, kteří jeho hněv přežili, stáhli do ústraní a lízali si rány. Doufal, že je matka v pořádku, ale neodbočil, aby nahlédl do jejích komnat. Nyní měl jen jediný cíl. Musel jí pomoci. Cítil to, když opatrně vstoupil do její mysli, cítil to, když se jejich oči znovu setkaly, když se s ní přemisťovali. Bylo to na hraně. Věděl, že je teta šílená, ale i tak se mu nyní rozsah jejího šílenství zdál ještě hrozivější. Děkoval prozřetelnosti, že jej poté, co pomáhal Dobby Kráturovi najít Dunga, napadlo, že by se možná mohlo hodit, kdyby uvolnil Dobbyho vstup na Manor. Věděl, že riziko je minimální, když Lucius ochrany upravoval, byl šílený vzteky, proto i kdyby si všiml, že Dobby je stále zahrnut v systému Malfoyových skřítků, bude přesvědčen, že udělal s kouzlem chybu, v podstatě to nebylo důležité, proč by se chtěl Dobby vracet na panství svých bývalých pánů, že.

Sotva dorazil do laboratoře a rychle zapálil oheň v krbu, plameny zezelenaly. „Máme málo času!" vyhrkl Draco dřív, než se mohl Severus Snape vůbec nadechnout a setřást ze sebe zbytky letaxu. „O tom nepochybuji." sarkasticky se ušklíbl Snape. „Bude tedy nejlepší, když mne seznámíš s fakty, Draco." Úšklebek mu mizel z tváře, když Draco vyprávěl o mučení Hermiony, o využití svého umění nitrozpytu ke sdílení Cruciata a komunikaci během mučení a o úniku vězňů z panství s pomocí Dobbyho. Když Draco popisoval, v jakém stavu byla Hermionina mysl, když opouštěla Malfoy Manor, vypadal Snape již spíše vyděšeně. Jakmile Draco dovyprávěl, Snape už byl zase ledově klidný. „Situace je nyní opravdu kritická, ale zatím se nestalo nic nezvratného. Vše, co potřebujeme, je dostat se ke slečně Grangerové co nejdříve. Chápu, že v danou chvíli jsi neviděl jiné řešení – a je možné, že jiné řešení ani neexistovalo, a celou akci jsi zvládl skvěle…" Draco úlevou vydechl a podíval se na Snape s očekáváním „... až na její závěr." dořekl profesor a Draco opět zatajil dech. „Vše se událo tak rychle, že jsi neměl čas její mysl uzavřít a pochybuji, že bys věděl, jak a co máš udělat. Toto je velice pokročilá forma nitrozpytu. I když jste oba nesmírně nadaní, nikdy by se ti to nepovedlo, kdyby mezi vámi nebylo silné citové pouto. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi její mysl neuzavřel, i když jsi v daném okamžiku Cruciatus sdílel, nyní v ní znovu probíhá celé sdílené mučení znovu a znovu. Budeš muset udělat velké rozhodnutí, Draco. Buď ji půjdeme zachránit a já se s tebou přenesu do domu chráněného Fideliovým zaklínadlem, čímž však riskujeme, že definitivně ztratíš svou výhodu. Tvá pozice bude nyní pro všechny jasná. Pro jednu stranu budeš zrádce nejtěžšího kalibru a kdokoli ze Smrtijedů s tebou skoncuje bez mrknutí oka, obávám se, že kdokoli včetně tvého otce. A pro stranu druhou…" Snape se odmlčel a s přimhouřenýma očima se pátravě podíval Dracovi do tváře než pokračoval. „Pro stranu druhou budeš vždy jen bývalý Smrtijed, u kterého budou očekávat postranní úmysly, nezávisle na tom, kolik životů zachráníš. A být na straně Harryho Pottera není v této válce vždy zrovna výhra, jak sám nejlépe víš. V ohrožení života budeš téměř nepřetržitě. Samozřejmě máš druhou možnost. Riziko toho, že bude vše prozrazeno, je opravdu velmi reálné. Mohu nyní odejít, na tento rozhovor zapomeneme a nikdy nebudeme pátrat po tom, jak dlouho slečna Grangerová umírala bojujíc s Cruciatem." Při těchto slovech Dracova čelist ztuhla, svaly se napjaly a odpověď jen procedil mezi zuby. „Pak tedy nemám na výběr. Na co ještě čekáme."

Snape hodil letax do krbu se slovy „Za minutu jsem zpět." a Draco zůstal sám s vzrůstajícím pocitem paniky. Snažil se uspořádat si myšlenky a najít východisko než plameny zezelenaly. „Musím ji zachránit, za jakoukoli cenu, ale nechci, aby se někdo dozvěděl o našem vztahu a mé předešlé roli. Dokážeš mne dostat přímo k ní tak, aby o tom nikdo nevěděl?" „Jak zmijozelské." usmál se Snape, popadl Draca za ruku.

Jakmile odezněl nepříjemný pocit z asistovaného přemisťování, začal se Draco rozhlížet. Už padala tma, ale poznal, že je na útesu, slyšel šumění moře a viděl holé skály kolem. Snape rychlým krokem mířil od něj a přes rameno křikl. „Počkej na mne, hned jsem zpátky. Hůlku měj v pohotovosti, a kdyby se cokoli dělo, nebojuj a okamžitě se přemísti do mého domu v Tkalcovské. Pokud se ti něco stane, je to také rozsudek smrti pro slečnu Grangerovou." S těmito slovy Snape zmizel a zanechal Draca chmurným úvahám. Jak to, že ten chlap neskončil v Nebelvíru? Nejen, že sám má odvahu téměř neuvěřitelnou, ale automaticky ji očekává i od ostatních jako samozřejmost.

Mezitím Snape rázným krokem vešel do Lasturové vily a jeho zamračený výraz a pevně semknuté rty nenechaly nikoho na pochybách, že není v příjemné náladě. Jakmile rozrazil dveře stáli proti němu Bill s Fleur s hůlkami připravenými k obraně. „Pane Weasley, paní Weaslyová. Těší mne, že jste připraveni bránit svou vzácnou návštěvu. Kde je?" dotázal se s úšklebkem Snape. „Profesore Snape, netušili jsme, že dorazíte…" „Kde je, Weasley? Opravdu není čas na společenskou konverzaci, samozřejmě jsem mohl požádat o pozvání k čaji o páté, ale to bychom se patrně dříve viděli na pohřbu slečny Grangerové." „Pojďte, pane profesore, zavedu Vás tam." zareagovala Fleur, zatímco její manžel si rozpačitě odhrnoval vlasy z čela. Snape rozrazil dveře do ložnice a jediným pohledem zhodnotil situaci „Voda, voda, voda,…" Byl opět šokován brilantním mozkem té dívky, která i na pokraji smrti v krutých bolestech přesně zanalyzovala situaci, přesně věděla, co potřebuje. „Pane Pottere, pane Weasley, věřím, že vašim chmurným úvahám o stavu slečny Grangerové se můžete oddávat i mimo tuto místnost. Nebo zde snad děláte i něco jiného?" Zaraženě na něj pohlédli, neřekli ani slovo, ale ani jeden z nich se neměl k odchodu, naopak se Harry přesunul před Hermioninu postel, jakoby ji chtěl chránit vlastním tělem. „Řeknu to tedy jinak" zasyčel varovně Snape. „Ven, hned!" zařval a zvedl hůlku. Něco v jeho pohledu chlapce přesvědčilo, že situace je více než vážná a po všem, co prožívali v minulých měsících, si museli v koutku duše přiznat, že byli rádi, když se v okolí objevil někdo, kdo by mohl vyřešit jejich potíže za ně. Věděli, že je Snape členem Řádu a to, že měl přístup do vily a Fleur s Billem jej dovedli až k Hermioně, rozhodlo. Sotva za nimi zapadly dveře, začal Snape mávat hůlkou a mumlat kouzla. Během okamžiku bylo vše připraveno a přemístil se zpět k Dracovi.

Těch pár minut, co byl profesor pryč se Dracovi zdálo jako věčnost. Jakmile se objevil vedle něj, Draco sebou v úleku trhl, ale než si stačil uvědomit, co se děje, chytil jej profesor za ruku a přemístil do Hermionina pokoje. „Voda, voda, voda,…" Draco malou chvilinku jen zíral v úděsu na křičící dívku, ale bleskově se vzpamatoval, přistoupil k posteli a zahleděl se do vytřeštěných a prázdných teple hnědých očí. „Draco, musíš kouzlo uzavřít, převzít na sebe její bolest a odizolovat její mysl. Musíš si být jistý, že jsi bolest převzal. Musíš do její mysli vstoupit i se svou magií, což tě velice oslabí. Nemohu ti slíbit, co bude dál, prostě to v tuto chvíli nevím, ale udělám vše pro to, abyste oba vyvázli bez úhony." „Legillimens" zašeptal Draco a ponořil se do Hermioniny mysli. V tu chvíli křik ustal a Dracovo tělo se zkroutilo bolestí.

Hermionina bolest ustupovala velice pomalu, ale již ji neprovázelo zoufalství. Naopak. Cítila obrovskou úlevu, když Bradavický hrad, kterým si strážila svou mysl, začala obtékat Dracova voda. Chladivá, uklidňující, něžná, s jemnými vlnkami. Začala formovat své magické já v knihovně bradavického hradu. Věděla, že Draco přijde, že ji zachrání. Uprostřed knihovny se teď na zemi v bolestech svíjela magická Hermiona. Tak ji tam za pár okamžiků Draco našel, chytil ji, objal, převzal na sebe její bolest a jejich mysli se spojily. Opět.

„Omlouvám se, moc, moc se omlouvám …" zoufale šeptalo Dracovo magické já v její hlavě, pevně objímajíc Hemionu. „Nedokázal jsem ti pomoci, je mi to tak líto. Nesnesl bych, kdybych tě ztratil. Miluji tě. Vím, že si tě nezasloužím, ale chci, abys to věděla, aby sis tím byla stoprocentně jistá. Miluji tě, Hermiono, a navždycky budu." Ta slova sklouzla z jeho úst a v ten okamžik cítil, jak se její tělo v jeho náručí napjalo. Hermionino magické já se od něj odtáhlo a v obličeji měla výraz naprostého nesouhlasu a zděšení. Draco cítil, že prohrál a sklonil tiše hlavu. Nedokáže mu odpustit, co se stalo na Manoru, i když se jí snažil pomoci. Celou tu dobu věděl, že to tak nakonec skončí.

„Draco Malfoyi!" To už Hermionino magické já v její mysli stálo s rukama v bok a přes veškerou bolest se třáslo rozčílením. „Jak můžeš něco takového říci. Riskoval jsi všechno, svou mysl, svůj život, byl jsi ochoten dobrovolně zažít jakoukoli bolest, jen proto, abys mne zachránil. Jak po tom všem, co jsme prožili, můžeš o mně tak pochybovat, že řekneš, že si mne nezasloužíš." Draco překvapeně vzhlédl a na tváři se mu začal rozlévat obrovský úsměv. Chtěl ji znovu strhnout do náručí, ale jeho magický potenciál slábnul, nedokázal se pohnout, jen lehce zavrávoral. „Draco? Draco!" vykřikla Hermiona, když jej chytila do náruče, po chvilce se ale pod jeho vahou sama zhroutila.

V tentýž okamžik Severus Snape zděšeně hleděl na Hermionin levý prsteníček, na kterém zářil nádherný prsten, stejný, jakého si všiml na Dracově prstu, když na jeho volání dorazil na Malfoy Manor. „Sladký Merline, nemohli použít ochranu vzájemným poutem. To je magie zcela nemožná pro dva sotva zletilé čaroděje." Myšlenky honící se hlavou do sebe začaly zapadat jako kousky skládačky. Věděl, co se s ní děje, věděl, že žije a je v bolestech, jen Fidelius mu zabránil ji najít. Použili skrývací kouzlo vzájemně, aby nedošlo k nechtěnému odkrytí, dělali maximum, aby jeden druhého ochránili. A fungovalo, dokud jejich magie nebyla vyčerpaná sdíleným Cruciatem. Nebýt šílené Belly jejich krytí by dále pracovalo. Cítil obrovský obdiv a hrdost, že na vysoce nadprůměrných schopnostech těchto dvou čarodějů má i on svůj malý podíl. Myšlenky se ale bohužel rychle stočily zpět k současnosti. Nyní je jejich magický potenciál vyčerpán, jsou jen dvě těla zmučená bolestí. Oba již uvolněně spali, byli mimo ohrožení, ale jejich magie zbýval jen malý kousíček. A venku, tam venku za zdmi Lasturové vily, bylo peklo. A nikdo v tuto chvíli netušil, jak to celé skončí. Pokud Harry Potter zvítězí, skončí Draco v Azkabanu jako Smrtijed, který chtěl zabít Brumbála a vpustil Smrtijedy do Bradavic. Když se mu to nepodaří, je Hermiona druhá na Voldemortově seznamu, hned po Harrym. A smrt není zdaleka to nejhorší, co by ji v tomto případě čekalo. A samozřejmě budou chtít zachránit jeden druhého, ať tak či tak, v každém případě jsou tedy ohroženi oba. Plus existují tisíce variant obou těchto situací s mizivou pravděpodobností šťastného konce. Dokud nevím, co bude dál, nedokážu nalézt řešení. Nemohu je nechat riskovat jejich životy.

„Obliviate Reversibilis Potagium Reminiscorum!" namířil Severus hůlku na Draca a poté udělal totéž s Hermionou. Chvíli se díval na prsteny na jejich rukou a pak se rozhodl. Věděl, že silné a starobylé kouzlo, které vytvořilo a ukotvilo jejich pouto, zlomit nedokáže. Použil tedy skrývací formuli, která se používá pro společné ukrývání pokladů. Kouzlo mohou zlomit jen společně a pro jeho zlomení Severus s úšklebkem zvolil nejjistější formu – hluboký polibek. Tato Hermiona a tento Draco se nepolíbí, dokud on sám nezvrátí jejich Obliviate, tím si byl téměř jistý. Severus Snape uchopil Draca a přemístil je oba z Lasturové vily. Chvíli poté Harry s Ronem našli v posteli zesláblou právě se probouzející Hermionu, živou a bez bolesti.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermiona věděla, že jejich šestý ročník bude náročný a to nejen po studijní stránce. Nedělala si iluze, že by události na ministerstvu nezanechaly stopy – na všech. Ale ani v nejdivočejším snu si nepředstavovala, jak moc se její život změní.

Spěchala po chodbách bradavického hradu s náručí plnou knih a v duchu si třídila poznámky a plánovala, kterou esejí začít a co si nejdříve zopakovat, aby si stihla včas splnit všechny úkoly svého nabitého studijního plánu. Naprosto nesdílela názor Harryho a Rona, že jejich šestý ročník bude v podstatě oddechový. Ponořena do svých myšlenek, narazila do osoby, která kráčela proti ní stejně hluboce zamyšlena. Knihy jí vyletěly z rukou a Hermiona škobrtla o něčí dlouhé nohy, když ji zachytil pár silných paží. Vzhlédla a zadržela dech – zírala do tváře Draca Malfoye. Mentálně se připravila na komentář o mudlovských šmejdkách, které pobíhají hradem, aby vrážely do nic netušících čistokrevných a infikovaly je svými mudlovskými bakteriemi, k jejímu údivu však šedé oči, do kterých zírala, nezračily zlost, jen mírné překvapení. Pohled jí sklouzl ke rtům, ze kterých měly každou sekundou začít sršet nadávky. Ty však byly semknuty, Malfoy jen mírně zakroutil hlavou a nechal ohromenou Hermionu stát na chodbě mezi hromadou rozsypaných knih.

Od té chvíle si byla jistá, že s Draco Malfoyem není něco v pořádku. Nesdílela však Harryho přesvědčení, že Malfoy je Smrtijed. Pohrdání, nadřazenost, panovačnost, převaha a krutost – to vše očekávala od Malfoye, který přijal Znamení zla. Jeho pohled, jeho mimika a jeho chování v posledních dnech však nic takového nenaznačovaly. Draco Malfoy byl uzavřený a nečitelný, jediné co spíše vycítila, než viděla, byla emoce zcela neočekávaná – strach. Hermiona však neměla, s kým by si na toto téma promluvila, protože oba její přátelé byli momentálně zcela pohlceni jedinou myšlenkou – sestavením nového nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Harry byl nervózní ze svého postu kapitána a povinnosti sestavit tým, Ron měl obavy, že nesplní přítelova očekávání a výběr pro post brankáře skončí fiaskem. Trávila tedy spoustu času v knihovně, kde se oddávala svým dvěma největším zálibám – studiu a přemýšlení. „Slečno Grangerová" známý a obávaný hlas ji vytrhl z úvah. „Věřím, že jste se svým studiem natolik popředu, že mi můžete věnovat na moment pozornost." pokračoval Snape. Hermiona zalapala po dechu, vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že Snape osobně přišel do knihovny, aby ji zde vyhledal. „Buďte tak laskava a sbalte si své knihy, za deset minut vás očekávám ve svém kabinetu." Hermioně bilo srdce na poplach, když opět chvátala chodbami, tentokrát však směrem do podzemí. Když klepala na dveře Snapova kabinetu, všimla si tmavé postavy, která ji sledovala ze stínů chodby a periferním zrakem zahlédla velmi světlé vlasy a přimhouřených pár šedých očí.

„Pojďte dál, slečno Grangerová," ozval se Snape dříve než se Hermiona mohla rozhodnout, zda ji Draco Malfoy sledoval nebo vše bylo jen dílem náhody. „Ač to nerad přiznávám, jste velmi inteligentní čarodějka, proto tedy nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše." ušklíbl se Snape. „Ano, pane?" „Zároveň je mi více než jasné, kdo obstarává myšlení, pokud dojde na fascinující akce pana Pottera, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem měl to potěšení po pět let číst jejich eseje z lektvarů, jsem si zcela jist, že pan Potter ani pan Weasley to nejsou." prohloubil úšklebek Snape. „Nedělám si iluze, že některý z nich by dokázal vyřešit mou logickou hádanku a dostat se ke kameni mudrců, stejně tak si nemyslím, že by některý z nich dokázal použít kůži z hřímala při výrobě mnoholičného lektvaru, obávám se, že by ani netušili, že ji potřebují. Mám velmi vážné pochyby o jejich schopnosti zvládnout v třetím ročníku použití obraceče času, což však nic nemění na mém přesvědčení, že dovolit dětem jeho využití takovýmto způsobem by mělo být kvalifikováno jako trestný čin." Hermiona jen zalapala po dechu a zvažovala, jak reagovat. Snape však evidentně žádnou reakci neočekával a pokračoval dále „Jako mozek vašeho úžasného tria jste však bohužel pro vás tři také největším nebezpečím." Hermiona se nadechla a chtěla se ohradit, Snape jí však věnoval mírné zamračení. „Nepřerušujte mne, prosím, slečno Grangerová. Vzhledem k tomu, že vše se odehrává ve vaší hlavě, stává se její obsah tím největším nebezpečím. A tím se konečně dostáváme k jádru věci. Je nejvyšší čas vás naučit své myšlenky chránit. Očekával jsem, že se toho ujme ředitel, ten se však plně věnuje panu Potterovi," odfrkl Snape, „nabízím vám tedy své služby a předpokládám, že budete lepší studentkou, než byl pan Potter v loňském školním roce." „Pane profesore, já nevím, co říci…" byla Hermiona zcela šokována a její já toužící po vědění se právě svíjelo v extázi – to je více než si dokázala přát ve svých nejodvážnějších snech.


	3. Chapter 2

Od toho dne se Hermiona pravidelně vykrádala z knihovny a nenápadně mířila do sklepení do Snapeova kabinetu. První lekce nitrobrany byly velice kruté, Hermiona netušila, jak se proti Snapovým útokům zaštítit. Na rozdíl od Harryho se však nerozčilovala, ale ptala – ukázalo se, že Harry zcela přesně nepochopil, co je ke zvládnutí nitrobrany třeba, proto jí také v loňském roce nebyl schopen. „Zkuste se soustředit jen na jednu jedinou myšlenku, zbytek Vaší mysli se musí pohybovat v nevědomí, vědomá zůstane jen ta jediná myšlenka. Soustřeďte se, slečno Grangerová. Legillimens!" Snape byl učitel, který rozhodně neztrácel čas. A poprvé po pěti letech se Hermiona dočkala něčeho, co by se dalo nazvat komplimentem. „To není úplně špatné." konstatoval Snape, poté co ve své mysli vytvořila obraz knihy, na který se plně soustředila – byla to Historie Bradavic. „Bohužel pro naše účely je to nepostačující, Pán Zla je mocný nitrozpytec." řekl Snape a Hermiona cítila, jak v její mysli zapaluje knihu a noří se do jejích myšlenek. „Zkuste vytvořit obraz něčeho většího, ne jen jednoho konkrétního předmětu. Jinak je vaše technika v pořádku, pracujte dále, slečno Grangerová." „Ano pane a děkuji." řekla Hermiona, když jí Snape již otevíral dveře k odchodu. Vzhlédla k němu a ke svému překvapení viděla na jeho tváři něco jako velmi malý a opatrný úsměv. Ten však v mžiku zmizel a Snapova tvář zkameněla v hrozivém výrazu. Podívala se jeho směrem a zahlédla vysokého chlapce s nezaměnitelnými blond vlasy, jak spěšně opouští chodbu.

Po další dny byla Hermiona v podstatě ráda, když byli chlapci plně soustředěni na famfrpál, i když to znamenalo i neshody mezi jejich jinak pevně semknutou trojicí. To jí umožňovalo pracovat na vytváření nitrobrany v různých situacích, tvořila mentální bariéry v knihovně, na famfrpálovém hřišti i u jídla ve Velké síni. Když však došlo k prokletí Katie Bellové a Snape začal zkoumat náhrdelník, sdělil Hermioně, že dočasně bude nucen jejich lekce zrušit. Zkoušela tedy dále pracovat na své nitrobraně, chyběla jí ale možnost ji vyzkoušet a posunout se tak dále,

Hermiona rázně kráčela chodbou naprosto znechucená z priorit svých přátel. Nemohla uvěřit, že by Harry šel tak daleko, aby dal Ronovi Felix Fellicis do pití jen kvůli hloupé výhře nad Zmijozelem. Idiotský famfrpál! Harry se má soustředit na vše, co probírá s Brumbálem, na zničení Voldemorta a ne na tu hloupou hru. Jak mohl plýtvat něčím tak vzácným… Bezmyšlenkovitě zahnula a narazila do něčeho černého, něčeho známého. Vdechla vůni, kterou už znala – jen si nejdříve neuvědomila odkud. „To už je podruhé, Grangerová, snažíš se mne přinutit, abych se tě dotýkal?" ušklíbl se Draco Malfoy, ale jeho paže byly stále omotány kolem jejího trupu a Hermiona cítila jak jí buší srdce, zadržuje dech, svírá se jí žaludek a pocit jako třepotání malých motýlích křídel se jí rozlévá v břiše. Když vzhlédla a jejich oči se setkaly, Draco chvíli nic neříkal, jeho pohled byl soustředěný a najednou jej Hermiona ucítila a zcela automaticky zareagovala. Bez přemýšlení vytvořila v mysli bariéru, tak jako to již tolikrát trénovala, a bránila se jeho nitrozpytu. Cítila jak Malfoy ztuhnul, viděla zaťaté zuby a vysunutou bradu, když od ní odskočil. „Tak proto jsi tam chodila…" vyhrkl, obrátil se na podpatku a dlouhými rychlými kroky se vzdaloval pryč. Hermiona přesně věděla, o čem mluví a byla mírně vyděšená. Velice se obávala, že dojde k odhalení Snapeovy pomoci Řádu.

Hermoina se vrátila do společenské místnosti, jediné, co v tuto chvíli toužila udělat, bylo vyhledat její dva přátele a vymyslet, co bude nejlepší dále udělat. Strašně moc si s nimi chtěla promluvit a podělit se o své obavy, o to horší bylo její zklamání, když zůstala na vše sama. Poté, co zděšená Hermiona viděla Rona líbajícího Levanduli ve společenské místnosti a hovořila s Harrym v opuštěné učebně, došla k závěru, že s nimi nebude probírat celou situaci, jak původně zamýšlela. Zamířila tedy rovnou do sklepení ke Snapeově kabinetu. Po tváři jí ještě stékaly slzy, které zanechala její konfrontace s Ronaldem, když kráčela temnými chodbami, najednou jí však uchopila něčí ruka a vtáhla do prázdné učebny lektvarů. Draco Malfoy mávl hůlkou a dveře se za nimi zavřely. „Co chceš, Malfoyi?" zeptala se roztřeseným hlasem, marně se snažíc zakrývat své momentální rozpoložení. „Popovídat si…" protáhl Malfoy s úšklebkem. „Mám takový nápad, Grangerová. Dnes jsem celý den přemýšlel a nakonec se rozhodl, že ti dám možnost, být mi užitečná." „Co po mně chceš? Na tyto služby máš Pansy, pokud vím!" vyhrkla Hermiona. Malfoyův úšklebek se prohloubil. „Jaké služby máš na mysli? Nezbývá mi, než opakovaně konstatovat, že po mně opravdu toužíš, Grangerová. Netušil jsem, že knihomolská nebelvírka nemyslí na nic jiného než na sblížení se Zmijozelem." „Až zamrzne peklo, Malfoyi."obracela se Hermiona k odchodu.

„Nech si svou neposkvrněnou nebelvírskou čest, nikdo o nudnou knihomolku nestojí. Šlo mi o toto." s těmito slovy Malfoy stočil její obličej a podíval se jí do očí. Hermiona cítila, jak napadá její mysl, její obrany však nyní byly chabé, byla tak zmítána emocemi, že nedokázala dostatečně rychle zareagovat a vytvořit mentální bariéru. Dříve než se dokázala soustředit na svou knihu, Malfoy uviděl ten obraz, který jí poslední minuty jasně svítil před očima – obraz Rona a Levandule v hlubokém polibku a pevném objetí. Údiv přeběhl po Malfoyově tváři a jeho výraz na chvíli změkl soucitem, než znovu nabyl kontroly nad svými emocemi a promluvil posměšným tónem. „Netušil jsem, jak moc pravdivá má slova jsou. Opravdu o tebe nikdo nestojí Grangerová." Hermiona se kousla do rtů a s trhnutím hlavy se opět obrátila k odchodu. Malfoy ji chytil pevně za ruku a pokračoval. „To je ale jen dobře, alespoň nás nebude Weasley obtěžovat, bude to jen jednodušší. Chci, abychom spolu trénovali nitrobranu a nitrozpyt." Malfoy se odmlčel, lehce stiskl její ruku, mírně si ji přitáhl, pootočil tak, aby jí viděl do tváře a počkal, až se na něj podívá uslzenýma očima. „Jsi překvapivě dobrá." řekl měkce. „Jsem vždycky dobrá." odsekla Hermiona. „A knihomolka je zpět." konstatoval Malfoy. „Myslím, že bude mnohem příjemnější trénovat s tebou než s mou milovanou tetičkou, která má poněkud drsné metody výuky. A nitrobranu prostě potřebuji zvládnout. Pamatuj si, že to, co vím, by se nemělo dostat ke špatným uším. Mohlo by to mít nedozírné následky. Musíš udělat cokoli budu chtít, pokud chceš, abych nemluvil." Hermiona zavřela oči a soustředěně přemýšlela. Malfoyova nabídka byla lákavá, chtěla trénovat dále a sama nemohla a zároveň se celý den děsila toho, že ohrozí Snapea a tím třeba spoustu dalších lidí. Na druhou stranu to mohla být past, mohl ji zradit, mohl takto zjišťovat informace… „Dobře." vydechla, „Ale provedeme bezpečnostní opatření." „Nic jiného jsem ani nečekal." odpověděl Malfoy a dal si záležet, aby v jeho hlase nebylo slyšet úlevu. „Pak tedy zítra po hodině run v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby? Chceme místnost pro trénink nitrobrany, ano?" máchl hůlkou a otevřel dveře. „A Grengerová, Weasley stejně nebyl dobrá partie pro tebe." křikl za odcházející Hermionou. I když netušila proč, cítila, jak se usmála. Draco se za ní díval a přemýšlel, proč vyhrkl svá poslední slova a proč mu tak moc záleželo na tom, aby souhlasila se společným tréninkem. Vždyť je to přeci mudlovská šmejdka.


	4. Chapter 3

Druhý den dorazila Hermiona připravena přesně tak, jak Draco předpokládal. Rozhlédla se po komnatě a mírně se usmála, místnost byla osvětlena svíčkami a uprostřed proti sobě stála dvě velmi pohodlná křesla. Pozdravila pokývnutím hlavy a rozvinula pergamen, který nesla v ruce. „Magická smlouva" pronesla, „neumožní ani jednomu z nás její porušení, úmyslné nebo neúmyslné. Vázala jsem na ni Silencio a Petrificus, takže pokud ji budeš chtít porušit, nebudeš se moci hýbat ani promluvit." Dracovi poklesla čelist. Netušil, co říci, bohužel jej napadala jen slova obdivu, tak raději mlčel a pročítal smlouvu. „Mám to podepsat krví?" zeptal se, aby nevypadal tak zaskočeně a odlehčil náladu. „To nebude třeba." usmála se Hermiona, „stačí poklepat hůlkou tady." ukázala a naklonila se tak, že Draco mohl opět ucítit vůni jejího šampónu. Z té vůně a toho úsměvu se mu srdce rozbušilo jako by chtělo vyskočit z hrudi. Draco nebyl zvyklý na úsměv jen tak. Znal úsměv úlisný svých pochlebovačů, úsměv maskující lež svých nepřátel, svůdný a manipulující úsměv Pansy. Ale tento byl jiný. Byl prostě jenom tak. Byl jako pohlazení. Draco se zkoncentroval a jako první poklepal hůlkou na smlouvu. Cítil, jak magie probíhá z konce hůlky do jeho ruky a celého těla jako drobné záchvěvy. Když byla smlouva zpečetěna, sedli si naproti sobě. Hermiona náhle znervózněla. Útoky nebyly její silnou stránkou, nerada útočila jakýmkoli způsobem, ale to rozhodně nechtěla před Malfoyem přiznat. Skousla si ret v soustředění, podívala se mu do očí a zašeptala „Legillimens." Viděla záblesky Dracovy mysli, svůj vlastní obličej, jak se na něj před chvílí usmála, famfrpálový trénink, nějakou místnost se starým harampádím, když se kolem všeho najednou začala rozlévat voda a všechny myšlenky zalila. „Ach." vyhrkla Hermiona, když byla vyražena z jeho mysli. „Sakra! Pokud dokážeš něco vidět ty, budu pro Pána zla otevřená kniha." mračil se Draco. „Teď ty." Hermiona se soustředila, její kniha byla vytvořena rychle. Uvědomovala si, že ji Snape upozorňoval, že obrana tímto malým předmětem není dostatečná, ale to bylo vše, co nyní zvládla. Dracovi chvíli trvalo, než se v její mysli zorientoval, cítila jeho přítomnost, když náhle začal knihu odsouvat a blížit se jejím vzpomínkám. Začala mentálně listovat knihou, což Dracovi znemožňovalo plně nahlédnout do její mysli. Po hodině byli oba zcela vyčerpaní. „Za dva dny máme zase volno po Věštění z čísel." řekl Draco s otázkou v šedých očích. „Dobře." odpověděla Hermiona. „Dobrou noc, Malfoyi." „Dobrou noc, Grangerová."

Dva dny uplynuly velice rychle, Hermiona si dávala veliký pozor, aby nezmínila před Harrym a Ronem nic, co by vzbudilo podezření. Naštěstí měli chlapci svých starostí dost a o ni se příliš nezajímali. „Malfoyi." „Grangerová. Jsi připravena?" Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a začali. I když se snažili, nitrobrana se jim ne zcela dařila a i když byl Draco čím dál úspěšnější, uvědomoval si, že její útoky jsou nedostatečné. Po několika setkáních se Draco rozhodl, že je třeba se nějak posunout dále. „Víš,..", začal Draco. Hermiona k němu tázavě vzhlédla. „Četl jsem, že někdy pomůže fyzický kontakt." „Jaký přesně druh kontaktu máš na mysli?" zeptala se Hermiona ledovým hlasem. Tato informace pro ni nebyla nová, měla načteno vše, co se jí podařilo k tématu nitrobrany a nitrozpytu obstarat. Spíše ji překvapilo, že i Draco se snažil najít informace. „Myslím, že chytit se za ruce bude postačující." odpověděl Draco a s úšklebkem dodal „Ale kdyby sis přála něco víc…" Hermiona převrátila oči, pohodlně se usadila, naklonila se k Dracovi a vztáhla k němu ruce. Draco je bez zaváhání zachytil do svých. Jeho ruce byly teplé a jeho stisk pevný. Hermiona se cítila zvláštně, ten podivný pocit s napětím v žaludku a zatajeným dechem neznala.

„Soustřeď se na můj útok a na obranu, kniha asi nestačí, i když ji vytvoříš rychle, je příliš slabá. Zkus třeba knihovnu, nebo něco takového. To by pro tebe neměl být problém." ušklíbl se Draco. Ale Hermiona měla pocit, že tentokrát to nebyl zlý úšklebek. Byl vlastně milý. „Ty se raději soustřeď na svou vlastní obranu, Malfoyi. Útočíš mnohem lépe, než se bráníš." „A jak mám asi trénovat obranu s někým, kdo není schopen pořádně zaútočit?" odsekl Draco. „Jsi hrozně měkká, nedostala by ses ani do mysli Longbottoma." mračil se dál Draco. Hermiona se kousla do rtů, věděla, že má pravdu. „Možná, že to vypovídá o tvých chabých kvalitách učitele, Malfoyi. Snape mne učil se bránit, ale nikdo mne neučil útočit." Dracovy oči potemněly vztekem, jeho čelist byla pevně sevřená. Pustil její ruce, sedl si před krb na vysoký měkký koberec a pohodlně se opřel o pohovku. „Pojď sem!" natáhl ruku. „Zbláznil ses?" odvětila Hermiona a zírala na Malfoye sedícího na zemi jakoby mu vyrostla druhá hlava. Sedl si na zem! „Pojď!" Nejistě k němu přistoupila a sedla si kousek od něj, naštěstí byla předložka před krbem dostatečně velká. Draco natáhl ruku a silnou paží ji přitáhl k sobě, povzdechl si, když ucítil napětí a odpor jejího těla proti této manipulaci. Stáhl si ji do náručí, zády k sobě, její hlava spočívala na jeho paži. Hermionino srdce bilo na poplach, žaludek byl sevřený a chtělo se jí smát a plakat zároveň. Celá poloha byla tak intimní, že se jí tajil dech a chtěla utéct, zároveň tak chtěla zůstat ležet na vždy. „Podívej se na mne." zašeptal Draco. Zvedla k němu oči a pochopila, o co se snaží. Jejich pohledy se spojily a Hermiona vstoupila do jeho mysli. Tentokrát se jí útok dařil mnohem lépe, než jí obklopila voda, dokázala projít velké množství obrazů. Viděla Draca ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti s jeho přáteli, viděla jej, jak je kárán matkou u obrovského jídelního stolu, každý sedíc na jednom konci, viděla, jak je trestán Luciusem za školní neúspěchy a jak se svíjí v bolestech mučen svou šílenou tetičkou Bellatrix. Když ji vytlačil ze své mysli, trvalo ještě pár chvil, než se zorientovala. Uvědomila si, že jí drží v náručí, dívá se jí do tváře a jejich prsty jsou propletené. Na rtech se jí rozlil malý líný úsměv a jeho rysy změkly a uvolnily se. Ještě malou chvíli si hleděli do očí, když si Draco odkašlal a s úšklebkem řekl „Jsem dobrý učitel, Grangerová." A Hermiona v duchu musela souhlasit. Dracovy pokroky byly od té chvíle úžasné. Dařilo se mu zakrývat před ní vzpomínky a ukazovat ty, které chtěl, aby viděla. Dělal si z ní legraci, když jí ukazoval, jak se jí nedařilo v prvním ročníku ovládnout koště, jak se v knihovně skláněla nad knihou s rozčepýřenými vlasy, jak usilovně míchala lektvar v kotlíku, na tváři šmouhu od sazí, jak s ním bojovala kvůli spoustě maličkostí, odsekávala na jeho urážky a hrdě pohazovala hlavou na jeho projevy pohrdání. Na někoho, koho vůbec nezajímám, jsou ty vzpomínky překvapivě přesné a živé a je jich opravdu hodně, usmívala se Hermiona v duchu.


	5. Chapter 4

Draco vypadal více než spokojeně, když opět dorazil do Komnaty. Hermiona už na něj čekala, zcela rozhozená z Ronova dnešního chování, Naprosto nechápala, proč je najednou tak strašně zlý. Nic mu přece neudělala. Vůbec nic. Nechtěla, aby Draco viděl, jak moc ji to bolelo. Nechtěla slyšet k tomu všemu ještě urážky. Viděla na něm, že odhadl její rozpoložení a je rozhodnut se dozvědět, co se stalo. „Jsi připravena, Grangerová?" Podívala se mu do očí a uslyšela „Legillimens!" Hermiona měla pocit, že s ní Draco splývá, když vstupoval do její mysli. Kniha byla dílem okamžiku, pod ní stůl a kolem police, Hermiona vizualizovala bradavickou knihovnu, zcela soustředěna. Najednou její mysl ubíhala dál, jako by jí poháněla nějaká vlastní síla, nejdříve cítila, že se Draco téměř dotýkal svou myslí její knihy, nyní jej však vytlačila z knihovny, soustředila se na myšlenku, že potřebuje udržet svou mysl v bezpečí, tlačila jej chodbou pryč, stále dál, ven z hradu a najednou si uvědomila, že se jí podařilo v mysli vizualizovat celý Bradavický hrad a Draco byl zcela vypuzen z její mysli. S nárazem byl vytlačen do křesla a vytřeštěně na ni zíral. „Wow, Grangerová." bylo jediné, co mu tiše sklouzlo ze rtů. „Tak více dnes rozhodně nezvládneme." konstatoval Draco. Hermiona slabě přikývla, cítila se úplně vyčerpaná. Měla pocit, že se neudrží vsedě. Svírala Dracovy ruce, jako by to bylo záchranné lano a nakláněla se stále více dopředu, až se jí hlava opřela o Dracovo rameno. Draco ztuhl a zděšeně sebou škubnul. Hermiona již však měla oči zavřené a slabě oddechovala. Draco zaváhal. Tento okamžik byl neuvěřitelný. Jak se mu, pro Merlina, mohlo stát, že na něm usnula nebelvírská knihomolka Hermiona Grangerová? Slabě se uchechtnul, když si představil, že by jej teď viděl jeho otec. Ten, kterého začal tak nenávidět. Ten, díky kterému dostal od Voldemorta úkol, který nedokáže splnit. Ten, který jej odsoudil k smrti.

Jejich poloha byla více než nepohodlná, ale Draco se nedokázal přinutit, aby Hermionu od sebe odstrčil a zvrátil ji zpět do jejího křesla. Nakonec se rozhodl. Sesunul se níž, až na půl ležel a Hermionu si vytáhl blíže k sobě, jedním máchnutím hůlkou přisunul zároveň i její křeslo. Skulila se na bok, s lehkým povzdechem, jak si ve spánku hledala pohodlnou polohu. Natáhl ruku a zastrčil jí zbloudilý pramínek vlasů, který se pohyboval rovnoměrně s jejím dechem. Zblízka si ji prohlížel. Byla vlastně hezká. Rozhodně ne krásná, ale v žádném případě nebyla ošklivá. Hlavně ale byla neskutečně chytrá. To nebylo jen o učení, jak si doposavad myslel. Byla neuvěřitelně nadaná, dokázala něco, o čem většina dospělých čistokrevných kouzelníků ani nesnila. Ani jeho otec nedokázal vytvořit tak dokonalou nitrobranu, jeho útoky byly brilantní, ale o této formě obrany si mohl nechat jen zdát. Draco se znovu škodolibě usmál. Hermiona pootevřela oči a nejdříve si nedokázala uvědomit, kde to vlastně je. Cítila vůni, kterou znala, která jí byla příjemná a zároveň jí nenechávala v klidu. Pak si uvědomila, že na něčem leží a v hrůze sebou trhla. Ležela na Malfoyovi. „Malfoyi! Co se stalo?" vykřikla. „Stále se mne nedokážeš přestat dotýkat, Grangerová." řekl a Hermiona zrudla až po kořínky vlasů. „Asi bychom si měli začít říkat křestními jmény, když teď se mnou spíš, Her-mio-no." zdůraznil její jméno. Hermiona jen stiskla rty a vyskočila na nohy. „V sobotu po snídani." zavolal na ni Draco, když už mířila z Komnaty ven.

Hermiona se s Dracem setkávala jednou nebo dvakrát týdně a jejich pokroky byly úžasné. Zároveň spolu vždy prohodili pár slov o společných hodinách, o nejnovějších drbech a jejich spolužácích. Oba se cítili v tomto novém uspořádání velice pohodlně, proto Draco úzkostlivě dbal, aby nezmínil Harryho nebo Rona a Hermiona si dávala pozor, aby nemluvila o Voldermortovi nebo Dracově otci. Několikrát se přiblížili k tématu jejich nenávistné minulosti, ale Draco vždy jen pokrčil rameny. „Má role je tě nenávidět pro tvůj původ a tvé přátelství s Potterem." Když ji pak častoval krutými urážkami na chodbách hradu a ona mu je vracela, jakmile viděl bolest v jejích očích a ublížený výraz ve tváři vždy dodával „Každý máme svou roli, Grangerová, ty jsi mudlovská šmejdka a já čistokrevný." Harry s Ronem nedokázali pochopit, proč se v posledních dnech vždy při střetech s Malfoyem tak snadno uklidnila a odtáhla je pryč. Ani Hermiona sama někdy nechápala, proč se vždy zklidní a cítí mnohem lépe. Jakoby ji tím ubezpečoval, že to tak nemyslí. V Komnatě už nikdy o těchto výstupech nepadla ani zmínka a oba se tvářili, jakoby se nic nestalo.


	6. Chapter 5

Blížily se Vánoce a také Křiklanův večírek. Když Hermiona Dracovi vyprávěla, že půjde s Cormacem McLaggenem jako sladkou pomstu Ronovi, Draco se prohýbal smíchy. Bohužel večírek s Cormacem nedopadl podle Hermioniných plánů. Když utíkala chodbami pryč, zuřila. Horšího partnera si nemohla vybrat. Původně chtěla pozvat Draca, ale když mluvila o tom, že přemýšlí, že si vybere jako partnera někoho, koho Ron upřímně nesnáší, tvářil se Draco netečně, jako by nechápal skrytou narážku. Netušila, že ve stejné chvíli Draco vysílal své modlitby Merlinovi, aby se jej zeptala, jestli s ní půjde, i když své rozechvění skryl za pečlivě naučenou Malfoyovskou masku. Ani nevěděla jak, ocitla se Hermiona v sedmém patře, u vchodu do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. _Potřebuji se někam schovat_ , pomyslela si Hermiona, když třikrát prošla kolem skrytých dveří. A komnata jí porozuměla. Byl zde plápolající krb, rozžaté svíčky, pohodlná pohovka, vedle stoleček s knihami… Hermiona se schoulila do rohu pohovky a popadla první knihu, která jí přišla pod ruku. Mlčky zírala do knihy, nedokázala však číst, v tom jediném okamžiku na ní vše dolehlo a po tváři se jí začaly kutálet velké, neovladatelné slzy. Mezitím rozzuřený Draco kráčel chodbami pryč od Snapea, pryč od trapného incidentu u Křiklana, pryč od všeho. Draco mířil ke Komnatě a hlavou se mu honila jediná myšlenka. _Potřebuji se někam schovat_.

Když Draco vešel do Komnaty, hned po prvních krocích si uvědomil, že něco není v pořádku. V první chvíli jej napadlo, že jej má Komnata opravdu ráda, když mu kromě pohodlí nabízí také dívku, ale tuto myšlenku rychle zavrhnul. Dívka měla hnědé kadeře, umně vyčesané a slušivé slavnostní šaty. Seděla stočená do klubíčka a skláněla se nad knihou, ani si neuvědomovala jeho přítomnost. Jako Grangerová. Proběhlo mu hlavou. A tuto myšlenku vzápětí dohnala druhá, intenzivnější. Vždyť to je Grangerová. Došel k dívce a sklonil se k ní, s trhnutím zvedla hlavu a on uviděl velké hnědé oči celé uplakané a jemnou tvář zmáčenou slzami. „Rande nedopadlo?" promluvil měkkým hlasem plným soucitu, ze kterého byl sám překvapen. Natáhl ruku a utřel jí slzu, která stékala po tváři a najednou, z náhlého popudu se sklonil blíže a přitiskl své rty na její.

Hermiona byla v naprostém šoku, když si uvědomila, že před ní stojí Draco a během jediné sekundy v ještě větším, když ji políbil. Instinktivně mu však vyšla vstříc, zlehka pootevřela rty a rukama vjela Dracovi do vlasů. Draco byl její reakcí překvapen, ale nepřemýšlel o ničem a polibek prohloubil. Polibek byl čím dál vášnivější, až oběma začal docházet dech a jejich srdce bila na poplach. Když se od sebe odtáhli, jejich oči byly zaklesnuty do sebe. Draco čekal, že jej udeří do tváře, naklonil hlavu na stranu a stále jí hleděl do očí. Jeho výraz byl dychtivý, zorničky rozšířené, když se začal znovu sklánět k ní. Hermiona čekala, že se jí vysměje a nervózně si kousala spodní ret, když mu stále hleděla do očí. Viděla, jak se k ní opět začal přibližovat a tentokrát se ona natáhla, položila své rty na jeho a uzavřela vzdálenost mezi nimi. Druhý polibek byl pomalejší, něžnější. Nemohla uvěřit, že líbá Draca Malfoye a líbí se jí to tak, jak se jí to nikdy s nikým nelíbilo. Ne, že by těch zkušeností měla tolik. Nemohl uvěřit, že líbá Hermionu Grangerovou a cítí něco, co ještě nikdy v životě necítil. Polibek byl pro něj vždy jen polibek. Jakási přestupní stanice k dalším cílům. Tento byl však jiný. V tuto chvíli nechtěl nic jiného, nemyslel na nic jiného. Chtěl jen, aby to nikdy neskončilo. Polibek trval nekonečně dlouho, a když se od sebe konečně odtrhli, podívali se jeden druhému do očí a Hermiona si opět skousla spodní ret. To drobné známé gesto a ten dokonalý pocit po dokonalém polibku způsobily, že se Draco začal usmívat. Hermiona jej poprvé v životě viděla se doopravdy usmát tak, že se usmívaly i jeho oči, v koutcích se mu vytvořily drobné vějířky jemných vrásek. Její rty se také začaly vlnit do úsměvu. „Tak." řekl. „Tak." zopakovala Hermiona. „Já.., ty…, my…" „Že bych konečně zjistil, jak připravit Hermionu Grangerovou o řeč." zasmál se Draco a přejel Hermioně prsty po tváři. Zasmála se s ním. Draco se nikdy, nikdy za celý život necítil tak dobře, tak živý a tento pocit jej zcela přemohl, když promluvil. „Neopovažuj se říci, že to byla chyba a že toho lituješ, protože ten polibek byl sakra úžasný. A já mám s čím srovnávat." řekl Draco a Hermiona zalapala po dechu a vytřeštila na něj oči. „Tady nejsme Nebelvír a Zmijozel, Světlo a Temnota. Tady jsme jen Draco a Hermiona." dodal a jeho oči sklouzly k jejím rtům opuchlým od líbání. Jemně po nich přejel palcem. A znovu ji políbil a přitáhl si ji do náručí. Držel v náručí a líbal Hermionu Grangerovou na pohovce před krbem v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. To je tak absurdní, že kdyby komukoli odpověděl pravdivě na otázku, kde byl a co dělal, tak mu v žádném případě neuvěří. Celý svět se zbláznil. A Dracovi se to líbilo, tento bláznivý svět se mu líbil. S touto myšlenkou usnul. Když se probudil, byl sám. Chvíli měl pocit, že se mu vše jen zdálo, pak si ale všiml vzkazu ve své ruce. Hermioniným spořádaným rukopisem zde bylo napsáno jediné slovo. _Děkuji._ Pocit blaženosti se mu rozlil v hrudníku. Škoda, že jsou Vánoce, pomyslel si. Zůstával v Bradavicích, nebylo, kam se vracet. Otec byl v Azkabanu a matka odjela k příbuzným do Francie. A trávit svátky sám na Manor opravdu nechtěl.

Mezitím Hermiona po očku sledovala, jak se loučí Ron s Levandulí. Čekaly ji smutné a opuštěné svátky v Bradavicích, protože si doma již na začátku školního roku vydobyla, že pojede s Ronem na Vánoce do Doupěte. Což nyní samozřejmě nepadalo v úvahu, ale nějak se jí nechtělo psát rodičům a vysvětlovat, co se mezi nimi stalo. Pohodila hlavou a kráčela zpět k nebelvírské věži. Doufala, že si bude celé prázdniny nikým nerušena číst. Bohužel se ukázalo, že někteří rodiče považovali Bradavice za nejbezpečnější místo pro pobyt svých dětí, takže množství studentů, kteří zůstávali ve škole přes svátky, bylo mnohem vyšší než obvykle. Zvláště někteří z nižších ročníků dokázali být velice otravní a hluční. Naštvaná Hermiona zatnula zuby a hnala se do sedmého patra. Pod paží dva svazky knih a v hlavě přesnou představu, jak budou její vánoce vypadat.


	7. Chapter 6

Automaticky si před Komnatou pomyslela: Potřebuji místo pro nitrobranu, to bylo jejich heslo už mnoho týdnů. Vešla do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a spokojeně se usmála. Rozuměla si s ní čím dál více. Komnata přidala k jejímu oblíbenému vybavení krásnou jedličku a několik krabic ozdob. Byly opravdu nádherné a Hermiona výskala radostí. Sotva jí hlavou proběhla myšlenka, že s rodiči při strojení stromečku poslouchají koledy, začaly hrát její nejoblíbenější. Hermiona věšela ozdoby a jasným hlasem si prozpěvovala koledy. Natahovala se, aby dosáhla na nejvyšší větve, její měkký červený svetřík se vyhrnul vysoko nad pas, když najednou ztuhla a vykřikla. Něčí ruka objala její holý pas a druhá jí sebrala ozdobu z ruky a pověsila ji na strom. Ucítila známou vůni a srdce jí začalo bít na poplach z té nenadálé blízkosti jeho těla. Nikoli však strachem, ale novou, dosud plně neobjevenou emocí. „Grangerová, toto je Komnata nejvyšší potřeby, nikoli Komnata Grangerové potřeby. Nemůžeš si ji neustále okupovat pro sebe a zaplacávat ji tímto nábytkem a teď navíc ještě stromem a zpěvem podivných písní." usmíval se Malfoy, s jednou rukou stále ještě kolem jejího pasu. Malfoy vypadal pobaveně a kromě jeho obvyklé vůně z něj byl cítit také slabý závan alkoholu. Nejspíš ohnivá whisky, pomyslela si. Zajímalo by mne, jak ji sem propašoval. Podívala se na něj a vyplázla jazyk. „Jak inteligentní a dospělá reakce." odfrkl Malfoy. „Nestůj tady a raději mi pomoz." odpověděla Hermiona. „Zbláznila ses? Za celý svůj život jsem nikdy nemusel zdobit strom a to jsme měli na Manoru v každé místnosti jeden. Nehodlám s tím začínat na prahu dospělosti." „Chudáčku Malfoyi. Jsi přece jedináček, ty jsi nikdy nedával na špici hvězdu? Ani na jeden? K čemu ti je spousta stromečků, když sis neužil zdobení ani jednoho z nich?" Hermiona byla upřímně šokována a jako vždy okamžitě začala klást otázky. Dracovo obočí bylo čím dál výše při každé další otázce. „Ne, ne, k ničemu." Tázavě na něj pohlédla. Draco si povzdechl a posadil se na pohovku a poklepal na místo vedle sebe. Sedla si vedle něj, otočila se k němu, nohy schoulila pod sebe. „Chceš se podívat?" zeptal se s neproniknutelným výrazem. Hermioně se zadrhl dech. Nabízí jí své vzpomínky? To by neudělal. Určitě je to tím alkoholem. „Mal…, Draco, jsi si jistý, že mi to chceš ukázat? Víš, možná máš teď pocit, že chceš, abych je viděla, ale až alkohol vyprchá…" „Myslíš si, že mne skolila trocha ohnivé whisky a nevím, co dělám?" podrážděně se zamračil. „Využij příležitosti, třeba se už nebude opakovat." Pokrčila rameny a lehce přikývla, přesunul se k ní a vzal ji do náručí, aby jí usnadnil vstup, tak samozřejmě, jako by nikdy nedělal nic jiného. Draco jí sám ukazoval obrazy ze svých vzpomínek. Viděla jej, jak bloumá obrovským sídlem a opravdu v každé místnosti stál nádherný strom. Ve vstupní hale pak padal kouzelný sníh, který se třpytil v září tisíců loučí, které hořely na stěnách. Byla to nádhera. Malý Draco chytal sníh do rukou, pak si lehl na zem a sledoval, jak se třpytí a padá mu na obličej. Najednou vyskočil a běžel chodbou, doběhl ke dveřím jídelny a na chvíli se zastavil. Váhavě stiskl kliku. V jídelně u stolu již seděli jeho rodiče, každý na jednom konci stolu, ke kterému by se vešlo minimálně dvacet osob. Draco měl prostřeno uprostřed. „Malfoyovi nepřicházejí pozdě, synu." prohlásil ledovým hlasem Lucius. „Zvláště na Štědrý den ne." upozornila jeho matka. Draco sklonil hlavu a zašeptal „Omlouvám se." Lucius jen pokynul hlavou. Skřítci začali přinášet večeři o mnoha chodech, Lucius hovořil s Narcissou a malý Draco tiše jedl. Když večeře skončila, Lucius vstal a pokynul Dracovi. Ten se vydal za ním pomalým a zdráhavým krokem. Došli do otcovy pracovny, Lucius si sedl za stůl, před ním se objevila broušená sklenice se zlatohnědou tekutinou. Lucius upil a zamumlal kouzlo. Neviditelný bič, začal trestat Draca. Ten se snažil uhýbat ranám, plakal a sliboval. V Luciově tváři se nepohnul ani sval. „Finite incantatem." pronesl, když dopil svou sklenici. „Dobrou noc, Draco," A malý Draco se vydal zpět do svého pokoje.

Více už Hermiona nezvládla. Chvatně opouštěla jeho mysl. Uvědomovala si, že o tyto vzpomínky se nikdy s nikým nedělil. Věděla, že jej nesmí litovat. Jen by jej tím ještě více ponížila. Ale v hloubce jeho očí viděla bolest, které se dodnes nedokázal zbavit. Chtěla ji vymazat. Dala mu ruce kolem krku a přitáhla si jej do dlouhého polibku. Jak se polibek stával intenzivnější, postupně měnili svou polohu na pohovce, najednou něco spadlo. „Ozdoby!" vykřikla Hermiona, „Jsou skleněné!" „Slyšela jsi někdy o kouzlu Reparo, Grangerová?" mávl Draco líně hůlkou. Byl rozcuchaný, košili měl vytaženou z kalhot a zčásti rozepnutou a vypadal jako ztělesnění všech dívčích snů. Hermiona se silně kousla do rtu. „Musíme jej dozdobit." „Dobře, dobře." Strávili další hodinu věšením ozdob a dohadováním se, kam kterou pověsit. Nakonec Hermiona podala Dracovi hvězdu. „Jsi mladší." zašeptala. Usmál se na ni širokým bezelstným úsměvem, a jakmile hvězda dosedla na špici, strom se rozzářil. Oba jen v údivu vydechli.

Hermiona se na něj po očku podívala a intenzivně si uvědomovala, že jí srdce bije na poplach, žaludek má stažený a v břiše zase poletují motýli. Cítila až bolestnou potřebu se ho dotýkat. Nikdy dříve nic takového nezažila. Chodila s Viktorem Krumem, byla přesvědčená, že miluje Rona a prožila románek s mudlovským chlapcem na letní dovolené s rodiči, dokonce se s ním milovala a zažila krásné dva týdny, ale nikdy necítila tak spalující touhu jako teď s Dracem. Obdivovala jejich vánoční strom jen pár centimetrů od něj, hlavou jí vířily myšlenky a tělo sžírala touha. Harry si myslí, že je Smrtijed, Ron ho nenávidí, je ztělesněním všeho, proti čemu bojujeme. Ublížil mi snad tisíckrát… To vše jí našeptával ten opatrný hlas v hlavě. Ale někde v zadu za ním, bylo slyšet ten druhý. Nechceš si jej vzít nebo tak něco. Je opravdu hezký a smyslný, sen každé dívky. Proč si nevzít, co se samo nabízí. Nic tím nezradíš, nikomu neublížíš. Je to čistě tělesná záležitost.

Vedle ní stál Draco s hlavou plnou myšlenek ubírajících se stejnou cestou. Co se to se mnou děje? Nikdy jsem se takto necítil. S žádnou z té spousty čistokrevných čarodějek, které jevily enormní zájem o dědice Malfoyovského bohatství. Které ho zahrnovaly pozorností a přízní. Nikdy necítil takovou touhu, nikdy mu nebylo s nikým tak dobře u srdce a nikdy se tak nebál, že by o něj někdo neměl zájem. Ale ona měla zájem, že. To on byl ten, kdo by ji měl odmítnout. On je čistokrevný bohatý čaroděj a ona je jen mudlovská šmejdka. Toto prohlášení znělo i jemu samotnému hloupě. Pojďme si nalít čistého vína, řekl si v duchu. Toužím po ní víc, než jsem kdy po kom toužil. Ale to ona nemusí vědět. Je škoda si to neužít. V duchu se zasmál. Třeba jsou to mé poslední Vánoce, mé poslední týdny a dny. Co můžu zkazit. Je to čistě tělesná záležitost.


End file.
